Real or Not?
by XcentruiesX
Summary: The story focuses on Lukas and how he slips back into bad old habits whilst trying to help Emil, who is going through a rough time. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

All kids have imaginary friends - then as they grow older those imaginary friends disappear. But for Lukas it was different: he still had imaginary friends. They say children stop around the age of 7 - Lukas was now 11 and still had imaginary friends: his parents didn't mind at first.

He even made a friend who was the same as him, a young British lad named Arthur Kirkland. Together they had started an imaginary friends club, they would stay behind school just chatting about them, it made them both oh so parents, however, were not so pleased - to them it was worrying, made them angry at their childish behaviours because they couldn't understand how Lukas could be so mature (the eldest, at that) yet so bizarre at the same time. Naturally, they worried - what if their youngest ended up the same? It needed to stop.

Chapter 1:

The rain came out of nowhere. The entire day had been sunny, but then it just started with a single drop, and then a downfall. Luckily, Lukas had just gotten home in time, no one was home other than Emil (who claimed he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to go to school). Walking upstairs, he stopped by the teenager's door, waiting for a second to hear any sound of movement after hearing nothing he knocked gently on the door, then once more.

"Emil, I'm back from shopping," he paused for a moment, "Are you asleep?" Lukas waited for another second or so - still he was answered with silence.

Sighing softly, Lukas turned his back to the door, making his way back downstairs for a cup of coffee to warm him up. As he made his bitter drink he thought back to Emil: about how much he had changed lately: he was more distant, and gloomier. Everyone in the house had noticed it and they couldn't help but fear that it might become something much, more worse. After all, Emil was constantly isolating himself; what could he be doing alone?

Staring into his coffee, he saw a familiar face appear out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Lukas was faced with an old friend, someone who would be with him until the end of time: Mr Troll. Smiling softly, his eyes glistened with tears - he couldn't help but feel some sort of relief or calmness at best, someone he knew he could trust was here.

Emil sat up from his bed. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but he knew it was just Lukas home at the moment, so he was fine with making the most of whatever he could manage to say. Quietly making his way downstairs, he could hear Lukas' voice

' _Who is talking too? Is he on the phone?'_

Emil thought as he stood on the bottom stair deciding whether he should go to Lukas or back to his room - he made his final decision then, heading towards Lukas' voice.

Hearing the soft footsteps Lukas became quiet, trying to distract himself from Mr Troll by downing his coffee - then quickly making another one. He knew it was Emil who was now standing in the doorway, not saying a word Lukas just turned to face his brother giving a small wave; it was meant as 'it's okay, come in, come talk to me,' gesture.

"Who were you talking too?" Emil was straight to the point, no hello

"No one," Lukas' response was quick, "Just thinking out loud," he went back to making his coffee

"Oh, okay." Emil didn't believe him, he could tell his brother was lying, but he just didn't have the energy to press on.

"Do you want a drink?" Lukas glanced at the teen, who gave a nod.

Lukas grabbed another cup, then started to make another coffee - sweeter this time. The room was silent again and Emil edged further into the room, heading over to the dinner table at the other end. Lukas watched his slow movement, how he cradled himself and the way he would rub or tug at his sleeves. He didn't want to think about what could've possibly happened, it scared him. Shaking his head he brought the sweet coffee over to Emil, placing it down gently next to him - he took a seat opposite him, sipping his new coffee. Lukas thought back to the idea of Emil self-harming - he didn't like it, but he didn't actually know if Emil had done such a thing - but his demeanour gave Lukas a feeling that he was right.

The two sat in silence as they, drank neither of them making eye contact with each other - only glancing towards each other when one moved a little or hummed softly. They were always like this but now, it felt different. They stayed like this for a while until they heard the front door opening and Tino's voice telling Peter and Lars to take their muddy shoes off - Emil was quick to get up - he wanted to go back to his room as he didn't want to deal with the others. He made his way to the stairs, not making any eye contact or replying to their hello's.

Tino went to the kitchen, he saw the blonde man with his head down, slowly he came over to him placing a hand on his back. At first, the Norwegian jolted slightly, but he knew the soft touch of Tino - he glanced up at the smiling man.

"Did anything happen?" He asked referring to Emil coming downstairs

"Not much, we just had coffee," he spoke in his monotone voice, staring into his coffee not wanting to face Tino's sad eyes.

"That's something," he smiled giving a gentle rub on his back, "it'll take time, for him and us but we have to be patient,"

Lukas just nodded at the words before getting up, he placed the two cups in the sink before turning to Tino.

"I forgot something, at work. I'll be back in an hour," and with that Lukas left with a million thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas' parents tried to do everything to get their son to stop having imaginary friends, but when all else failed they got angry. They shouted at him or grounded him, which in the end did nothing either - he would still talk to his imaginary friends. Nothing seemed to be working, he was still like this at the beginning of his second year of school but the only thing that changed was that now he didn't have Arthur.

Arthur's parents took him out of school, sending him to a different one - they thought that once he was away from Lukas he'd stop having imaginary friends. Both of their parents thought they were influencing each other and it wasn't good for them, but it turned out that separating the didn't do what they wanted either.

It broke them. Both became a wreck.

Chapter 2:

The journey was quiet - nothing but the faint drops of rain hitting against the car - Lukas didn't want the radio on or any CDs playing. He just wanted some sort of soothing sound, and that happened to be the rain. He tried to focus on the road but he kept glancing at his empty passenger seat except it wasn't really empty; Mr Troll was there.

"It's good to see you again,"

"I missed you too,"

"I'm scared, of what'll happen to Emil…"

"I know, for a fact that he isn't alright. He just won't admit it,"

"Yeah I know he's always been like that, but…" Lukas stopped at a red light letting a sigh slip from his lips.

He continued to drive and talk to , he didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to go for a drive so he could alone with the one he trusted - once the light went green the conversation continued. The drive fell silent as he focused on the road, Mr Troll not saying a word but Lukas knew what he was thinking, he always knew what the troll was thinking - they both just wanted Emil to come clean but it's hard to do something so scary and fear whatever people thought; it was something they both know all too well.

Walking through the front door, Mathias noticed Lukas' shoes and coat were gone - he knew that Lukas didn't need to be anywhere at this time or else he would've been notified. Suddenly, a wave of delicious smells came from the kitchen - taking a closer step he saw Tino dishing out food onto plates and the two boys -Lars and Peter- setting up the table.

"Hey Tino, where's Lukas?" Mathias asked as he opened the fridge, looking for a drink.

"Oh, he said he forgot something at work," Tino hummed softly as he finished up.

"Must be something important," the Danish man paused for a moment, "If it wasn't he wouldn't bother," grabbing the carton of apple juice he quickly took a gulp.

"He should be back soon, he said it'll only take an hour,"

As time passed, Lukas didn't turn up the and the others got worried as he hadn't done this before. Mathias went upstairs, informing Emil of Lukas' disappearance - of course, the teen didn't reply but that didn't mean he wasn't worried - he grabbed his phone looking for Lukas contact 'what would I even send him? Maybe he's just distracted...I don't want to bother him but this isn't-' Emil bit his lip thinking back to when they were younger and Lukas would just randomly leave the house sometimes, not coming back for hours. That's when he had his imaginary friends and they wanted to be alone to talk; Emil kept biting down on his lip until it bled.

The others knew vaguely of his past with imaginary friends but did they know the whole story? Maybe Mathias did know more because of their closeness but Lukas didn't trust anyone other than his imaginary friends and Emil himself -most of the time- it was hard for him to get over his imaginary friends, he wouldn't let it all fall that easily, would he?

Over 3 hours had passed and Lukas still wasn't back, Berwald told Tino that he'll stay up with Mathias whilst he puts Lars and Peter to bed, although Tino insisted he would come back down right away as he too wanted to be there for when their friend came back. Waiting anxiously, the three all jumped when the front door opened - quickly Mathias and Tino rushed to see that it was Lukas, Berwald now stood behind the two.

Mathias was the first to speak,

"Lukas, what happened? You got us worried!" He said, trying to be quiet for the sleeping children upstairs.

"Oh sorry, after getting what I needed I stopped by the bookstore for a bit. I got distracted," he shrugged taking his shoes off.

"We thought something bad had happened to you!" Tino crossed his arms.

"It won't happen again," Lukas walked past them to the kitchen.

"It better not…" Berwald placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, giving him a silent look, which meant they should go rest.

The friends, relieved that Lukas was back, started to head upstairs - other than Mathias, who followed the Norwegian into the kitchen - he was still worried about his lover. Mathias wrapped his arms around Lukas' waist, holding him tightly afraid to let go - placing his chin on his shoulder Mathias rest sighing softly.

"You really had me scared, why didn't you message me?"

"I didn't take my phone with, I didn't think I'd take long,"

"Well take it next time," Mathias rubbed his arm, kissing his cheek softly.

"Okay, I will," Lukas sighed softly, smiling.

The Dane started to reheat their food around that time Emil came downstairs, who stood outside of the kitchen watching the two; Mathias spotted him, beckoning him to come in more and possibly join them if he wished. Grudgingly, the teen made his way across the kitchen to the table where he sits just a few seats away from the two, whilst Mathias got a plate of food for him and reheated it.

The three sat and ate in silence, Mathias trying to make conversation with them, Lukas occasionally muttering something in response to him or asking Emil for something, only to be returned with silence. This would happen now and then for the three - eating together in failed silence, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy each other's company. At times, however, Mathias wished they talked - it made him sad not hearing their voices.

Emil leaves his food unfinished -lately he's been doing that- he makes himself a quick drink before disappearing into his bedroom again - Emil probably won't come out for a while now. The two men started to wash up their plates and cutlery, still both remaining in silence - sometimes glancing at each other with a small smile. Once the washing up was done both headed upstairs Mathias went to his bedroom and Lukas went to the bathroom.

Lukas sighed softly, glancing to the little fairy that flew near his shoulder - other than the Norwegian had many other imaginary friends: a few fairies would often come after to visit him - they would make him happy or sad; soon after more joined him.


End file.
